


Любит

by novemberdragon



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Kinda AU, M/M, and i plan to translate it into english, basically the story of their life as i see it, bit of angst, bit of sex (non graphic), certain discrepancies are here but like not many okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: Хэ Тяню тринадцать, восемнадцать, двадцать два и тридцать. Он курит, читает стихи, делает больно и любит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> У меня есть хэдканон. в котором у Хэ Тяня отлично образование (а в обычную школу он пошел из-за проблем с родителями??? или типа того???), и он любит классическую китайскую поэзию. А Гуаншань очень хорошо обращается с детьми.  
> и я хочу им счастья. хоть они и персонажи.  
> конец не грустный, конец счастливый. (я думаю)
> 
> Ахтунг!Не вычитано почти  
> и, пожалуйста, я не хочу находить свои фики на фикбуке. кам он, они даже не такие уж и хорошие. оставьте их мне, ладно?

 

Хэ Тяню тринадцать, и он впервые пробует курить.

Просто его мир рушится, а единственный осколок счастливого прошлого, который жизнь оставила ему на память - незаконченная пачка сигарет. И ключи от квартиры; брат демонстративно бросил их на стол в гостиной, прежде чем навсегда закрыть за собой дверь.

Хэ Тяню тринадцать, и ему кажется, что дальше жизни нет. Это большая и жирная точка, и нет смысла что-то делать, потому что завтра уже не будет. Солнце может взорваться и умереть прямо сейчас - ему нет до этого дела. Брат ушёл, мать снова закрылась в комнате, шурша своими дорогими платьями и безвкусными таблетками, а Хэ Тянь снова один. Но теперь это "один" совсем другое. Теперь это "один" с пустым привкусом пыли, холодом чужой квартиры, и сообщений, которые больше некому читать.

Хэ Тянь бездумно ходит по комнатам, пока не натыкается на забытую братом пачку сигарет. Наполовину пустая, с зажигалкой, всунутой между рядов.

Он выходит на балкон, неумело берет одну и зажимает между губ, безрезультатно щёлкает зажигалкой. Это оказывается довольно сложно - зажечь огонек стоя на балконе двадцать пятого этажа, продуваемого февральскими ветрами, успеть поднести его ко рту, и зажечь кончик. Первые две попытки абсолютно провальные, пока он не вспоминает, как это делал брат. Поднося слабо трепещущий язычок пламени к губам, он шумно втягивает полные легкие воздуха, и сигарета наконец-то начинает дымить, а его грудь обжигает горьким дымом. Он заходится кашлем, голова идёт кругом, но сигарету Хэ Тянь не выбрасывает. Раз за разом вдыхает горький дым, да так, что потом приходится сесть на холодный кафельный пол, и убеждает себя, что эти дорожки слез - все из-за горечи во рту.

 

\---

 

Хэ Тяню пятнадцать, и он считает себя вполне успешным.

Во-первых, пока его сверстники гуляли дружной толпой по игровым автоматам и прожигали деньги в караоке, он ходил в спортзал. Бокс, муай-тай, тэквондо, гантели, беговая дорожка, и вот Хэ Тяню пятнадцать, а девушке, которая попросила его номер - двадцать два.

Во-вторых, квартира на двадцать пятом этаже полностью его. Мать уехала "отдохнуть на пару дней", но пропала на год, и последний её пост в Инстаграме даёт все поводы думать, что возвращаться она не собирается.

В-третьих, Хэ Тянь может пускать колечки из дыма под потолок своей одинокой квартиры, вернувшись с тренировки. Один.

Черт.

 

\---

 

А в шестнадцать, Хэ Тянь открывает дверь забинтованной рукой, и впускает внутрь чужие голоса.

Они не ждут специального приглашения, но вдруг заполняют каждый уголок, будто приподнимая потолоки, и солнце греет так, будто ему тоже всего шестнадцать.

Голоса проходят внутрь, и Хэ Тянь, закрывая дверь, слышит звуки борьбы, смех, и что-то очень похожее на скрипнувшие пружины кожаного дивана. Он вычленяет эту секунду из общего потока времени, и закрывает глаза, чтобы заполнить ею свободные терабайты памяти, которые так и пустовали с тех пор, когда ему исполнилось тринадцать.

              ⁃ Ты как?

Он знает эти светло-карие глаза напротив. Их медовый перелив, янтарные отсветы, и шоколадные искорки. Знает, потому что они так не похожи на его собственные, в которых ночь, дым, и темная вода.

В этих других глазах волнение, неприкрытое и оттого, невыносимое почти.

              ⁃ Жрать хочу.

Хэ Тянь ухмыляется так, как он умеет. И глаза (уже поменявшие свое настроение, как тот камушек из детства) не запоминает.

(Потому что не намерен терять.)

 

\---

 

В восемнадцать, он бездумно водит пальцем по шраму на ладони, забыв сигарету в зубах.

Гуаншань шуршит пакетами на кухне, и когда Хэ Тянь об этом думает, у него начинает колоть сердце (пора бросать курить).

До выпускного осталось меньше трёх месяцев.

Ещё месяцем раньше на той же кухне, он плевался ядом и не замечал раненных взглядов. Гуан Шаня всегда было легко завести. Теперь же Хэ Тяню порой достаточно было взгляда.

\- Почему ты, блять, такой сложный? Думаешь в своей этой блядской голове какую-то хуйню. Хочешь страдать - страдай, мне все равно! А можешь сжать наконец свои яйца и сделать то, что хочешь!

Если бы Хэ Тянь знал его чуточку хуже, он бы решил, что Гуаншань сейчас расплачется. Но Хэ Тянь знает его очень хорошо, поэтому совсем не удивлён, когда через несколько секунд слышит хлопок входной двери.

Он даже не помнит с чего начался спор. Наверное, с того что Гуаншань, пока готовил ужин, оставил на столе несколько раскрытых буклетов разных университетов. Хэ Тянь не смог удержаться. И _посмотрел_. Очень выразительно посмотрел, потому что Гуаншань и учитель начальных классов? Три раза ха.

А потом сценарий им был уже не нужен.

Теперь же Хэ Тянь бездумно чертит кончиками пальцев линию давно зажившего шрама, и наконец сжимает свои яйца (он ещё долго смеялся над этим в тишине пустой квартиры).

 

_«То, что хочу, да?»_

 

              ⁃ Эй, - Гуаншань не оборачивается, но мычит в ответ что-то нецензурное - суп начинает закипать. - Я подал документы на классическую литературу.

Гуаншань ржёт так, что вместо супа они едят рагу.

(Но Хэ Тянь все равно сьедает две порции, а потом отгоняет Гуаншаня от посуды.)

 

\---

 

Хэ Тяню двадцать, и у него скоро отвалится член.

Из-за Гуаншаня.

Но тот об этом пока не знает.

Потому что он суматошно собирается на свой первый урок - практику в местной школе, и дурацкие дедушкинские кардиганы не должны делать его таким сумасшедше горячим, но делают.

Хэ Тянь спорит с самим собой, помочь ли придурку завязать галстук или посмотреть на это шоу ещё чуть-чуть, но в конце концов, решает встать. Пока не встало у него.

Гуаншань даже через одежду и сантиметры между ними весь нервный и напряженный.

              ⁃            Вдохни, - командует Хэ Тянь. - Выдохни.

Гуаншань смотрит на него, смотрит и смотрит. Не говорит ни слова, но как будто ищет что-то в Хэ Тяне, и ему это не нравится.

              ⁃ А теперь пиздуй отсюда. Маленькие монстры сами себя читать не научат.

              ⁃ Ты ужасно выражаешься для кого-то, кто знает наизусть Чу Цзы.

              ⁃ Учился у лучших.

              ⁃ Отвянь.

              ⁃ Вали.

Хотя так хочется, чтобы остался. Хэ Тянь лениво машет ему на прощание, и спрашивает, что заказать на вечер. Гуаншань кричит "пиццу!" уже из подъезда.

Хэ Тянь рисует на полях своего будущего реферата маленькую пиццу и думает, когда же он успел влипнуть так глубоко.

(О боже нет, не глубоко. Сильно. Нет. Блять. Конкретно. Да. Влипнуть так конкретно.)

(Он проводит в душе десять лишних минут.)

 

\---

 

Хэ Тяню двадцать два. И Гуаншаню тоже двадцать два.

Хэ Тянь думает, что они могут решить этот вопрос как два взрослых человека (которыми они являются, технически) - методом диалога. Гуаншань упрямо выставляет вперёд кулак и ждёт.

              ⁃ Хорошо.

              ⁃ Камень, ножницы, бумага!

Ну. Спустя шесть лет после знакомства, Гуаншань должен был знать лучше. В камень, ножницы, бумагу Хэ Тянь не проигрывает никогда.

              ⁃ Иди сюда, - мурлычет он.

Гуаншань краснеет до самых кончиков ушей, но делает шаг вперёд.

Хэ Тянь не привык растягивать удовольствие, предпочитая «все и сразу». Но сейчас он медлит. Не просто медлит, а смакует каждое мгновение, каждый полувздох, каждое движение.

Гуаншань такой красивый, что дышать становится больно. Не как от той первой сигареты, а как будто горло набили сахарной ватой, а потом сжали. Сравнение дурацкое, он и сам согласен, как никак - дипломированный литературный критик, но по-другому не скажешь.

Гуаншань такой красивый, что Хэ Тянь боится. Боится сделать что-нибудь не так, боится сделать больно, боится что Гуаншаню не понравится, боится, что он сейчас развернётся и уйдёт.

Гуаншань такой красивый, что Хэ Тянь не знает почему он все ещё здесь.

              ⁃ Целуй уже.

Гуаншань тянется первый, касается легко-легко губами губ Хэ Тяня и все.

Это конец.

Это взрыв суперновой, это ядерная реакция внутри солнца, это сорвавший лепесток вишни, это отражение полной луны на зеркальной глади озера.

И это начало.

Это первый мазок кистью по пустому пергаменту, это весенний ветер высоко над деревьями, это вздох, после глубоко нырка, это как Хэ Тянь, который обнимает его так сильно, чтобы он не ушёл.

Никогда.

Потому что Хэ Тянь не отпустит. Хэ Тянь за ним побежит, пойдёт, и поползёт. Он его найдёт, спасёт и вернёт. А ещё он его любит.

За то, что Гуаншань такой красивый, и он здесь.

В тишине их квартиры, он сладко-сладко стонет, и пальцами, ресницами, изгибом шеи, всем-всем просит Хэ Тяня _ещё, ещё, ещё._

Хэ Тянь отдаёт.

Целует губы, шею, и родинку возле кадыка. Снимает футболку, и старается каждому миллиметру кожи Гуаншаня сказать, как он любит.

Ключицам он говорит, что любит их изгибы, и как Гуаншань по утрам пьёт кофе в дурацких старых тапочках. Плечам рассказывает, что голос Гуаншаня - это его любимый голос на свете. Он выцеловывает грудь и соски, и сам не может сдержать стона, потому что слишком сильно любит Гуаншаня, который ждёт его домой и улыбается с порога. Уткнувшись носом в живот, он хочет рассказать своими поцелуями и своими прикосновениями ещё тысячу и миллион вещей, которые он любит. Но Гуаншань стонет так измученно и так сладко, что сил терпеть больше нет.

Хэ Тянь любит его всю ночь.

А потом рассказывает секреты, про то как любил его ещё до этого, и как долго будет любить после.

              ⁃ Замолчи.

Гуаншань не хочет, на самом деле, чтобы Хэ Тянь замолкал, и Хэ Тянь это тоже знает.

Гуаншань весь покрыт следами его поцелуев, и глаза медово-шоколадного цвета смотрят на него с той затаенной нежностью, которую Хэ Тянь всегда хотел. И получил.

Он целует Гуаншаня ещё. Целует до мягких, бессильных стонов, до трепещущих ресниц и у него в голове ни одной красивой строчки из сотен стихов, что он прочёл.

(Но это ничего. Зато его собственное счастье, наконец-то, в его собственных руках.)

 

\---

 

Хэ Тяню тридцать. И он все ещё без ума влюблён.

Настолько, что когда в шесть часов утра, он просыпается и видит перед собой мирно сопящего Гуаншаня, рука сама тянется к прикроватной тумбочке.

Слова ровными рядами ложатся на мягкую бумагу, Гуаншань продолжает мирно сопеть (сегодня первый день летних каникул, поэтому спать он будет, скорее всего, до полудня), а Хэ Тянь думает, что кому оно нужно это завтра?

Пускай солнце умирает и взрывается ко всем чертям - у Хэ Тяня есть своё. Оно тёплое, пахнет мёдом и шоколадом, само идёт в руки, и Хэ Тянь никого и никогда на свете так не любил. Так, чтобы со шрамами, руганью, стихами и поцелуями. Так, чтобы навсегда.

 

\---

 

Гуаншаню всего шестьдесят. А Хэ Тяню навсегда пятьдесят девять.

Хотя на страницах его блокнота ему то восемнадцать, то двадцать два.

Когда Гуаншань читает эти строчки в первый раз, он плачет и смеётся одновременно.

Хэ Тянь на деле оказался довольно педантичным летописцем. 

 

_22 декабря 2019_

_Я потерял любимый шарф Гуаншаня где-то по дороге от Си. Он обиделся, игнорировал меня весь оставшийся вечер._

 

Читать эти заметки спустя годы было забавно. Гуаншань помнил и шарф, и вечер с друзьями перед этим, и как они долго-долго шли через заснеженные улицы города, останавливаясь то ради того, чтобы прокатиться на качелях, то чтобы догнать мелькнувшую за углом кошку. Хэ Тянь в тот вечер был в отличном настроении, но сильно замёрз. Гуаншань одолжил ему свой любимый шарф, а этот придурок где-то его снял и забыл.

Гуаншань помнил, как злился, дулся и отказывался принимать извинения (в его защиту, было не очень понятно, извинения это или издевка).

Но о чем думал Хэ Тянь он не знал. А слова в дневнике сначала казались слишком не его, слишком яростными и слишком _слишком_.

 

_Если бы это был, я бы тебя нашёл._

_Если бы это был я, ты бы меня нашёл._

_Через годы и жизни,_

_Я бы тебя нашёл._

 

Сначала он подумал, что возможно, это было лишнее пиво, что они тогда выпили. Или простуда. Или усталость.

Но это был просто настоящий Хэ Тянь, на бумажных страницах. Живой, сверкающий, и такой яркий, что Гуаншаню иногда смотреть было больно.

Эти слова потом повторялись в его книгах. Репликами его персонажей и строчками его стихов. Гуаншань никогда не знал до этого, что они были о нем.

А теперь ему хотелось верить.

Что так и будет.

Что он найдёт, и Хэ Тянь найдёт.

Потому что к черту шарф, правда; самый любимый у Гуаншаня - это несносный человек, с длинным тонким шрамом на ладони, и глазами цвета спелой вишни, и с летней грозой в голосе, который был самым грубым и самым нежным.

И Гуаншань его люби-

Любит.

До сих пор.

И навсегда.

 

конец.

**Author's Note:**

> если вы прокомментируете, давайте всплакнем вместе.
> 
> П.С. Чу Цзы невозможно выучить, я пошутила.


End file.
